The Pink Haired Devil and The Blond Angel
by danyel
Summary: Serra has her eye on one man and nothing will stand in her way.
1. Blond Girl

It was like every day. The group of warriors moved from battlefield to battlefield in pursuit of the dragon gate. Only today was different two new recruits had joined the group. A mercenary named Raven and a monk named Lucius. Little to the monks knowledge but he had caught the eye of a young pink haired healer.

"The nerve of her to come to my group and strut her long blond hair in front of my poor men in arms." Serra complained openly to her fellow healer Pricilla and friend Rebecca.

"I think his red haired friend is kind of cute." Rebecca said.

"Um serra about Lucius well actually..." Pricilla began before being interrupted.

"I know exactly what you mean Pricilla. I should go up to her and tell her who runs this group. ME and only me." Sierra said as she headed on over to where Lucius was walking.

"What was it you were going to say Pricilla?" Rebecca asked

"That Lucius is a um a guy well actually a monk also." Pricilla said

"Oh dear Serra is going to make a fool out of her self again." Rebecca said as the two of them watched Serra go marching after the unaware monk.

Feeling pretty darn confident Serra set her shoulders back raised her head to a dignified pose and tapped Lucius on the shoulder.

" Hello there. You're Lucius right?" Serra said her eyebrow-raised daintily.

Lucius a little surprised slowed down to match the steps of Serra.

"Yes I am, sister Serra. How are you today?" Lucius asked trying to be pleasant though he had heard from others to stay away from the pink haired devil.

"Cut the chit chat. Do you know why I have not spoken with you sooner." Serra asked throwing her pick hair over her shoulder and trying to act superior.

"Well I just joined the army about three hours ago and you must not have had time." Lucius replied.

"No that's not it. I just make it a policy not to make friends with girls who are as adorable and pretty as I am. I don't need anyone drawing attention away from me! So stay away from me and also Erk, Mathew and Hector. There all mine. Is that sinking in?" Serra asked looking critically at Lucius whose face was turning a little red.

"Yes of course but." Lucuis began.

"Oh and one thing! You can't come near me but you are to fully back me up as your senior cleric, got that? We serve St. Elimine right? I mean we are the same? Well, I take that back you're much older than me but I was here first so you follow my lead." Serra said with much authority.

"Well yes of course. However." Lucuis began but was cut off by Serra.

"What do you have some complaint?" Serra practically screeched.

"No no complaints… Its just … well" Lucius began stuttering and feeling mighty uncomfortable.

"Why do you have to be so annoying? Just tell me, already," Serra hollered.

"I am not a cleric. I am a monk." Lucius said.

"A monk?" Serra said stopping abruptly.

"Yes…" Lucius said turning around to face her.

"To be a monk don't you have to be? Well a guy?" Serra asked with a confused look on her face.

"Yes. Yes you do." Lucius said with conviction and kept right on walking leaving Serra there with her mouth wide open.

Rebecca and Pricilla had kept a reasonable distance behind Serra and Lucius while they had talked now the two of them ran up to Serra.

"Well what happened?" Rebecca asked.

"It's a man. I mean Lucius is a man." Serra said slowly trying to sink it into her brain.

"I tried to tell you that." Pricilla said.

"Ok now you two listen to me. He is off limits understood. He is all mine." Serra said with a smile on her face.

"Yuck like I would want a man that looks like a girl. No way." Rebecca stated. "No I much rather have his tall red headed friend."

"Does this mean I can now go after Erk?" Pricilla asked with hope in her voice.

Serra was so busy staring starry eyed at Lucius so she just nodded her head yes.

"I would take that as a yes. Get Erk quick. A chance like this doesn't happen every day." Rebecca said as she gave Pricilla a push toward where Erk was walking.

"So Serra what are you going to do now?" Rebecca asked.

"I am going to win that mans heart even if I have to die trying." Serra said loudly.

All the men in the group looked at Serra with fear and dread hoping against hope that she was not referring to one of them. However there was a smile on Sains face for he loved all the women of the group and having Serra go after him would be just fine. Mean while Lucius had finally caught up with Raven.

"What was that all about?" Raven asked.

"Serra mistook me for a women. Now I think she is in awe of me. Kind of creepy." Lucius replied with a shudder.

"All I can say Lucius is stay away from that one she has trouble written all over her." Raven said.

"Well hopefully she is on to bigger and better things." Lucius said with a smile.

Little did he know the pink haired devil was on to bigger and better things but that thing was him.


	2. cooking dinner

As fast as Serra could walk she began making her way toward Lucius again. However Hector stopped suddenly. Mathew knowing what Hector was going to say addressed the group.

"Stop and listen to your Lord Hector. For he has important things to say to you." Mathew bellowed

"That was not necessary Mathew I can do it my self. Listen we will set up camp here I suggest you grab a friend to set up a tent with." Hector called out loudly.

_This is my chance if I can just get to Lucius and grab him as my tent partner_. Serra thought to herself.

"Dearest Lady Serra let me put your heart to rest. For I have heard what you said. You need not die to win my heart. No I give myself willingly to you oh beautiful Serra." Sain said as he took her arm and tucked into his and lead her the opposite direction of Lucius.

"No, no Sain you misunderstood. I was talking about…" Before Serra could finish her sentence Hector had spotted them.

"Well it seems you two are getting along. Here is your tent for tonight." Hector said as he tossed the tent bag to Sain.

"It seem like luck is on our side Serra. For we can now spend a romantic evening together." Sain said as he kept walking trying to find the perfect spot to pitch the tent.

"Actually Sain I was not referring to you when I spoke." Serra said, "I was talking about Lucius."

"NO you mean you like… Are a lesbian." Sain said horrified as he stood there frozen the tent sticks in one hand and the canvas in the other.

"No Lucuis is a guy." Serra said rolling her eyes.

"You're joking? Damn it! There goes another lady I though I could woo." Sain said as he threw the sticks down.

"No am not joking. He is so handsome the most beautiful man I ever saw. And he's all mine." Serra said with a smile on her face.

"Um does he know this Serra?" Sain asked as he continued to set up the tent but instead was getting wrapped in the canvas and eventually falling.

"No he doesn't. In fact I am going to tell him right now." Serra said as she hurried away.

"Wait no. Lady Serra a little help… please." Sain called after her. He was now completely wrapped in the caves and rolling around helplessly on the ground.

Serra walked down between the tents looking for Lucius. _There he is no that's just Florina and will. I thought she hated men. Wait! Nope only Marcus and Eliwood talking. Pricilla and Erk. What! Oh how dare Erk. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind._ However blond hair flashed at the corner of her eye stopping her train of thought. However before she could act Mathew was there.

"Hey Serra catch." Yelled Mathew.

Turing around Serra just barely caught the apron.

"Mathew I have no time for this. I have to find Lucius." Serra said trying to go around him but Mathew kept blocking her way.

"Nope it is your turn to help Lowen cook." Mathew said with a grin.

"I don't think so Mathew. See these hands." Serra held up her manicured fingers. "They do not hold a knife or do any kind of hard labor. Understood?" Serra said as she turned to walk away.

"Not this time Serra." Mathew said as he grabbed her around the waist and dragged her over the campfire where Lowen was busy over a huge pot.

"Unhand me you cur. This is no way to treat a Cleric. Let me go." Serra screamed, as she was deposited next to Lowen.

"She's all yours Lowen." Mathew said with a grin.

"YOU ARE NO GENTLEMAN." Serra screamed after Mathew.

Turning around Mathew gave a fake bow and said "And you miss are no Lady." And then went on his way.

"Can you believe what he just said to me? I get no respect from this group at all." Serra said as she pouted.

"I suggest that if you do not want to get dirty that you put the apron on." Lowen said as he handed her a knife and carrot.

"What do I do with that?" Serra asked as she held the carrot far away from her with her fingertips.

"Dice the carrot on the cutting board." Lowen replied as he grabbed some deer meat and began slicing it into thin strips.

Serra managed to slice half the carrot.

"This is so disgusting. My figures are all orange. Oh my god I broke a nail. " Serra said wrinkling her nose and looking at her broken nail.

"Fine take the spoon and stir the broth over the fire." Lowen said as he chopped up the rest of the carrots.

"What and get smoke all over me and chare coal and what if I catch on fire?" Serra wined

"That is what that bucket of water is there for." Lowen replied.

"Oh I hate you and Mathew. Especially Mathew." Serra grumbled as she stirred the broth.

After a good deal of complaining and wining Lowen and Serra managed to finish supper.

"Ok it is time to eat." Lowen said as he set the pot on the table and set out the stack of plates and spoons and cups.

"Yes I am starved." Serra said as she took the apron off and began to get in line.

"Get back her Serra we have to serve. I'll give you the easy job just pour the water." Lowen said as he began to dish up the stew.

Mathew was the first one in line.

"I hate you Mathew. If you ever touch me again I'll hit you." Serra said as she handed him he water.

"Thank you so much sister Serra." He replied with a grin.

At the end of the line was Lucuis and Raven.

"Did you meet anyone new Lord Raven?" Lucuis asked.

"No just a annoying archer named Will. Oh and you remember I have a sister? Well for some reason she is traveling with this strange group of people and her guard is that purple mage guy over there." Raven said with a scowl on his face as he grabbed his plate of stew.

"On no it's that cleric!" Lucuis said hiding behind Raven.

"Just ignore her." Raven said as he walked over to Rath's table.

_Oh St. Elimine_ _ give me strength here he comes._

"Hello Sister Serra? How are you doing?" Lucius said with a shaky smile on his face.

Serra stood there with the glass of water in her hand and just stared at him with her mouth wide open. Her hand with the glass in it was shaking so badly water was going all over the place.

"I assume that the water is mine. Um thank you." Lucius said as he took the glass and walked over to sit with Raven.

"Idiot that I am why did I not speak?" Serra said _I know I will sit with him._

Serra began to get some food when Lowen stopped her.

"The cooks eat last after we do the dishes." Lowen said as he pointed toward the big pile of dirty dishes by the campfire.

"OH ST. ELIMINE NO." Serra screeched in horror.

"I hate you Mathew I hate you Mathew." Serra mumbled under her breath as she scrubbed the dirty dishes.

When she finished she walked tiredly toward her tent. The light was on meaning Sain was probably inside. Walking into the tent Serra just fell on to her cot.

"Sweet lady Serra you look like you had a hard day. Let me make it better by telling you what I wonderful day I had." Sain said with a smile. "First I set up this tent. All by myself mind you. Then the pale flower Florina went by and I just had to tell her that she was gorgeous beyond belief. However then Rebecca caught my attention so I had to tell her this poem I had written for her. However she slapped me and left a horrible handprint across my face. Then I was about to talk to Pricilla but the new guy. Raven stopped me with a glare. I understand if he likes her but no need to get so angry…"

"When will this day come to an end?" Serra moaned into her pillow as Sain kept going and going and going.


	3. Sickness in Camp

First I want to thank you all for your reviews. They sure help me keep writing. Please do not be shy to give me ideas or helpful criticism.

"WAKE UP SERRA," Lowen bellowed over the sleeping form of Serra.

"Let me sleep. 5 more minuets." Serra mumbled pulling the covers over her head.

"Damn you. Get up NOW!" Lowen screamed yanking the covers off of her.

"How dare you. For all you know, I could have been naked!" Serra said sitting up fast and yanking the blanket back from him.

"What did you put in the stew Serra? Think very carefully." Lowen said in a deadly whisper.

"What do you mean? What did I put in the stew?" Serra asked as she got up and wrapped a robe around her.

"Every one in camp, except you and me, are sick to their stomach." Lowen replied.

"OH MY! You tried to poison us all. My stomach! Ooooo I feel sick." Serra cried holding her stomach and falling on to her cot.

"STOP it Serra. Get up. The stew was all gone by the time you and I were able to eat." Lowen said grabbing her arm roughly and dragging her out of the tent.

"Take your hands off me! Let me get dressed first." Serra pleaded as Lowen dragged her over to Hectors and Elwood's tent.

Moans and groans of pain could be heard from inside the tent.

"I don't want to go in there." Serra wined digging in her heals as Lowen continued to drag her along.

"You're a healer. DO your job and heal them." Lowen said as he roughly pushed her toward Hectors cot.

"Fine but I am doing this for Hector not you." Serra said, "Hector honey. Where does it hurt?" Serra asked in a soft baby voice.

"Don't call me honey. Ouch. My whole stomach hurts." Hector cried.

"Lowen boil some water. For stomachaches it is good to take mint tea. Luckily I have some back at my tent." Serra said as she turned and walked out of the tent with Lowen hot on her heels.

"Answer my question Serra. What did you put in the stew?" Lowen asked.

"All I remember you saying is put in the carrots." Serra said as she ran into her tent.

"The diced or stewed carrots?" Lowen asked.

"The diced. I would not touch the slimy stewed ones. Get my hand all slimy! Hah I don't think so." Serra said with a laugh as she dug through her saddlebag and pulled out a big bag of dried mint leaves.

"You idiot. Those where not diced carrots those were herbs for my horse." Lowen said.

"It's not my fault that you put poison herbs in the area where we cook." Serra said with a shrug. She walked out of the tent.

"I put a sign that said 'FOR HORSE ONLY'. Did you not read that? And how can you mistake green herbs for carrots?" Lowen asked.

"Don't you yell at me mister crabby! Did you boil the water?" Serra yelled back at him.

"NO, I am doing that right now." Lowen said marching over to the fire and put water over it to boil.

Serra followed him with cups and the bag of dried mint leaves under her arm. Her rob billowed around her legs as she walked over to the fire.

"You know what Lowen? You have anger management problems. You know that?" Serra asked as she set the cups and mint leaves down.

"Only when I am around you Serra." Lowen replied as he laid another piece of wood on the fire.

"Your so sweet." Serra retorted.

"Its done boiling." Lowen said taking it off the fire.

Serra began to pour the water into the cups. She then proceeded to add three leaves of mint to each cup and stirred the water with her fingertip. Lowen looked at her in horror.

"That is unsanitary. Use a stick or spoon to stir not your fingers." Lowen said with a grimace.

Serra took her finger and licked the tip.

"Yea that should do it. You can start having them drink it." Serra said handing him two cups.

"I'll take it to Lord Eliwood and Hector." Lowen said as he walked into their tent.

The two of them made cup after cup of mint tea. And together administered it to every one in the camp. They were down to two last tents. Erk and Pricilla's and Raven and Lucius.

"SERRA I'm having problems. Erk won't drink the tea." Lowen yelled from in the tent.

"What do you mean you won't drink the tea Erk?" Serra questioned as she came into the tent. When her eyes became accustom to the darkness she say that Pricilla was also in the tent and there was only one cot. Both of them were sitting on the edge of it.

"You spent the night with HER. ON ONE COT. You lying cheating jerk." Serra Screamed.

"You tried to poison us with that stew. And I never cheated on you. We aren't even together." Erk retorted back.

"I never tried to poison you. This tea is to settle your stomach down. However now I'm not going to let you drink it." Serra said as she grabbed the cup of tea from Lowen.

"Serra stop this nonsense. Give me the tea." Lowen said grabbing her arm.

"Stop touching me! No I'll let him die for what he did to me." Serra said trying to yank her arm out of Lowen's grip.

"At least let Pricilla take the tea. She is in pain." Lowen said he had one arm around Serra's waist, and the other was trying to grab the tea from her outstretched arm. Finally Lowen got a hold of the cup. He set Serra down and proceeded to give Pricilla the tea.

"I HATE YOU ERK. I spent all morning making tea and giving it to every one and you have the guts to say I tried to poison you." Serra half screamed and cried at the same time. "I thought you knew me better than that." And with that Serra walked over to Erk and slapped him on the face and then ran out of the tent crying silently to herself.

"Hey Serra watch where you are going." Mathew said as Serra bumped into him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. How are you feeling?" Serra asked as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Fit as a fiddle." Mathew replies as he thumbs his chest with his fist.

"That's good." Serra said and then began to walk away.

"Wait I was looking for you. Something is wrong with Lucius. Raven is going nuts because he can't find you."

"Lets go than." Serra said as she followed Mathew to Lucius's tent.

Mathew led them to a tent and pulled back the tent flap. Inside Raven was on his knees next to Lucius's cot. In his hand was a rag, which he was wiping Lucius forehead with.

"It's about time you showed up. He is getting worse with these fits." Raven said standing up and roughly pushing Serra to the cot.

Serra knelt beside Lucius who was struggling to breath in and out. Bending over him she rested her ear on his chest. Getting up she looked at Lucius for a second.

"Mathew I need you to be quick. In my saddlebag I have a small tin container with a Licorice root. Bring it to me with a pot of boiling water." Serra said urgently.

Mathew took off for the licorice root. Lucius began to cough and gasp. His hands went to his throat and his blue eyes where wide with alarm. Quickly Serra took out her little hand knife she used to cut herbal plants with. Kneeling over him she began cutting the collar of his shirt.

"Get off him." Raven said roughly as he tried to stop her.

"He can't breath Raven. I need to get that stupid shirt off. He is having an asthma attack. Get out of my way." Serra Yelled at Raven and shoved him aside.

Serra cut the shirt open and pulled it off of Lucius. Mathew came in and handed her the pot of boiling water.

"Mathew I need you to lift his head up so he is directly over the steam." Serra said as she held the hot pan in her hands.

Mathew gently helped Lucius up who was still gasping and jerking for air.

"LISTEN to me Lucius. Calm down take slow breaths of air. That's it, small breaths is all you need." Serra said.

"Thank you sister Serra…. You saved my life." Lucius struggled to say the words.

"Your welcome. Please do not talk right now. Here take this cup of Licorice root tea. It is supposed to help with these attacks." Serra said handing him the cup.

Not able to help herself she gazed at Lucius as he drank the tea. _OH St. Elimine. He is so handsome._ Serra thought to herself as she watched his chest rise and fall. Lucius looked small but underneath he was actually very fit. The sound of people running and shouting outside caught every ones attention.

"Looks like trouble." Mathew said as he peeked outside the tent.

"What do you mean?" Serra asked.

"Look for yourself." Mathew said.

Serra got up and looked outside. There was Erk marching straight for them yelling for her. Lowen was close behind trying to reason with him.

_St. Elimine give me courage. _ Serra said to herself.

**Please forgive me if this is not perfectly written. Also pleas review when you have time.**


	4. A Walk In The Woods

**Thank you for your reviews. Please do not be shy to tell me if this is a good story or not. Or if you think I should go a different route. I appreciate all advice.**

"Serra get out of that tent. I know you're in there." Erk yelled as he stood outside Lucius tent.

"Lord Erk. Please listen to me it was an accident. Serra did not mean to put those herbs in. It is partly my fault also." Lowen explained, trying to reason with Erk.

"Don't defend the witch. She knows exactly what she did. As proof look at every one around us who is sick." Erk said sweeping his arm around the group of people.

Hector still looked pale but much better than before. Pricilla was still crying silently in pain and Sain was trying to comfort her.

"Leave her alone Erk." Mathew said as he stepped out of the tent followed by Raven and pulled the flap closed not allowing Serra to come out.

"Why are you defending her?" Erk asked.

"She spent all morning healing every one. But you wouldn't know that would you? No, not after you go yelling and screaming accusations toward her. I suggest you watch your back Erk and stop this foolishness." Mathew said in a deadly whisper.

Erk stood there and glared at Mathew. Every one held their breath afraid that a fight might break out, and also in shock that some one actually defended the pink haired cleric. Hector however broke the silence.

"Ok enough of this already. Is every one feeling better? If you are we will start picking people to come with Lyn and me to the village. We need to find passage over to the island. So lets begin. Mathew, Pricilla, and Erk, you better come with us. I don't want anyone causing trouble while I am gone. Also Raven, Guy, Lowen, Marcus. Ok that's it lets go." Hector said as he and Lyn headed down the road.

Mathew peeked into the tent and saw that it was empty. "Damn her where did she go?"

"Out the back. She acts all tough and loud, but deep inside she really is scared." Lucius replied as he put on a shirt.

"Would you find her? I am supposed to go with the group to the village." Mathew asked.

"Sure" Lucius said as he headed out to search for her.

Serra however was already into the woods.

"Life is so unfair. How dare Erk accuse me of something I would never do intentionally." Serra raved out loud as she picked up her pale skirt and stepped over a rotten log and carefully walked down the hill.

"I can't believe I was in love with someone like that. Well I guess he was not all bad. Not when he was my traveling companion. Mm I seem to be missing a hair ribbon." Serra said as she took the other ribbon in her hair and threw it in the brook. Finding a clean patch of grass she sat down to reflect aloud. "I don't want those ribbons anyway Erk gave them to me. I am going to cut all ties to him for good."

Meanwhile Lucius had figured out where Serra had headed. However, he was having a hard time getting there. First, he tripped over a rotten log and ripped his long robe. Second, he did not stop when he fell; instead he rolled down the hill, and lost the sash he always wore around his waste. Getting up Lucius tried hard to control is anger, but desperately wanted to let out some foul language, the kind of words that Raven always used when he was mad. However Lucius kept his mouth shut, and kept walking. His attention now was on the ground so as not to fall and trip himself. Finally he made it to the bubbling brook. Leaning against an oak tree he stopped to catch his breath and stared at the bubbling water rolling over the pebbles. As he watched the water he saw a blue ribbon float past. Shocked out of his daydreaming he went on his knees to grab the ribbon.

_NO SERRA_. _Did you drown yourself in sorrow because of Erk._ Lucius thought to himself as he hugged the ribbon to his chest and stood up.

"SERRA YOU CAN NOT DIE, YOU HAVE TO MUCH TO LIVE FOR." Lucius yelled looking up and down the brook for a glimpse of pink hair.

Hearing the scream Serra stood up. _Lucius came to look for me. He does care. I think I'm in love._ She thought as she put her hand over her heart. She hurried along the side of the brook slipping and sliding. Finally She spotted Lucius.

"LUCIUS I'M OVER.. Ahh" Serra screamed as she slipped into the brook the icy water soaked into her skirts and dragged her in.

"Child." Lucius cried out as he ran into the water grabbed her around the waste and hoisted her out. Taking her in his arms he hugged her to his chest.

"Child there is so much to live for. Mathew, Lowen, me. We all care for you child. Taking your life is not the answer." Lucius said hugging her tighter and walking away from the brook.

"Lucius! What are you talking about." Serra asked trying to pull away from his embrace.

"Hush child everything is going to be ok." Lucius said.

"Are you saying? Do you think I would take my life because of Erk?" Serra asked as she managed to pull away from his arms.

"Why, yes you were in the brook." Lucius said letting Serra go.

"NO I fell in. I would never give him the satisfaction of seeingggg mmme deaddd." Serra said shivering because of her wet clothes.

"Your cold. Here take my robe." Lucius took off his robe and put it over her shoulders. All Lucius was wearing now was a pair of pants and a ripped up under shirt.

"Thankkk yooou. But what I want right now is a nice warmmm bath." Serra said.

"Well then lets head back to camp." Lucius said putting an arm around her to keep her from shivering.

"Are you mad Lucius?" Serra asked

"Yes, a little bit at Erk." Lucius replied as the two of them made their way back to camp.

"Will you kill him for me?" Serra said excitedly.

"OF course not. As a monk of St. Elmine we do not shed blood. However when we get back I will have a talk with him. On how to behave around ladies." Lucius said thoughtfully.

"He won't even listen to you know that?" Serra said.

"It is not our place to know what he will do and not do. All I can do is explain to him what he did wrong, child" Lucius replied.

"Why do you keep calling me Child? My name is Serra" Serra asked.

"Because you act like a child. Until you grow up and behave like an adult women, I will keep calling you child." Lucius said with a smile.

"What! The nerve of you. I am a grown cleric women and demand respect." Serra said angrily pulling away from Lucius and jabbing him in the chest with her finger.

"Child. A woman is never to raise her voice, but only as high as a whisper of a breeze." Lucius said with wisdom.

"DON'T you tell me what to do? I don't want your robe any more. AND I will not need your service on the way back to camp." Serra replied back. She handed Lucius the robe and walked back to camp with her head held high.

"Like I said before. She acts like a child." Lucius said with a smile and followed behind her laughing softly to himself.


	5. On The Ship

Oh thank you so much for the reviews I was scared for a moment that no one was that excited about this story. That maybe it was boring. I do have a few questions.

**What it OCC? **

**And how old do you think Lucius, Erk, Pricilla and Serra are?**

**I also forgot the name of the island that they go to?**

**Oh and it is not like I hate Erk its just that I like Lucius more.**

Ok to the story. Now Eliwoods group is now on the way to island so they are on the ship.

"Hey Lucius, what did you do to Serra she looks very mad at you." Raven asked as he stood there next to Lucius on the deck.

"Oh. Well, I refused to kill Erk for her. And I called her a child." Lucius said with a smile.

"Wow Lucius I didn't know you had a sense of humor." Raven said with a laugh.

"I don't I'm serious. She is a child." Lucius said with a serious face.

"RAVEN WHERE ARE YOU? MY LOVE, ARE YOU HIDING." The voice of Rebecca could be heard from down below.

"OH GOD. You didn't see me." Raven said to Lucius as he ran the opposite way.

"Young love." Lucius sighed.

"Brother Lucius. Have you seen Raven?" Rebecca asked.

"Why yes he went that way." Lucius said pointing to where Raven had jumped into a barrel.

A couple of minutes later there was a loud scream.

"LUCIUS you traitor. You'll get yours Lucius. You hear me, you'll get yours." Raven yelled as, Rebbecca was hugging him to death.

"Yes Lord Raven. In due time." Lucius replied with a laugh and head over to where Erk was sitting.

"Do you mind if I sit down Erk?" Lucius asked.

"Sure Brother Lucius." Erk replied.

"I heard about the tent incident yesterday." Lucius said.

"Oh, yeah, I kind of got out of hand." Erk replied sheepishly.

"I wonder Erk, do you know how a women is supposed to be treated?" Lucius asked

"Umm, with kindness and consideration?" Erk asked

"Yes that's right. Did you show any of those yesterday?" Lucius continued.

"No, I guess I took advantage of her. It's just that I love her so much." Erk explained his eyes getting all starry.

"Is it the kind of love that Raven has for Rebecca?" Lucius asked.

"WHAT. I am not in love with REBECCA." Raven yelled from the other side of the deck. He was desperately trying to unwrap Rebecca from around his legs.

"Well no. She is not that clingy. And I am differently not that touchy feely." Erk replied.

"I AM NOT TOUCHY FEELY." Raven screamed as he ran past with Rebecca right behind him.

"Ok well, back on subject you did take advantage of her. No matter how annoying or wrong she is you always must treat them with kindness." Lucius replied.

"Oh! I never find her annoying. I love her so much. I would do anything for her." Erk said quickly.

"You would? It did not sound like it. You accused her of poisoning the camp. You call that love?" Lucius looked at Erk with his eyebrow raised.

"What! I never accused Pricilla of poisoning the camp." Erk said angrily.

"What a minuet. I am talking about Serra." Lucius said.

"What I don't love her. But I guess you are right I was tough on her. Yeah I was a bit rough." Erk reflected out loud.

"Does she know that you don't love her? Maybe you should talk to her about it." Lucius continued.

"I guess not. However in my defense I have told her many times that we are not together." Erk said as he looked over to where Serra was standing.

Serra was leaning on the railing of the ship looking across the ocean. Her hands were clutching the railing very tight making her hands go white. Her long ping hair was down and wisps of it were blowing around her face.

"She is beautiful though. Don't you think?" Erk said softly.

"Yes. Yes I do. I think you have some talking to do." Lucius said as he stood up.

"Lucius help me. Crying out loud REBECCA, let go of my coat. Some body help…please" Raven was crying down below the ship.

"I think I better help Raven." Lucius said as he headed for the stairs.

Erk Stood up and walked over to Serra.

"Hello Serra. Listen I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday." Erk said as he raked his fingers through his purple hair.

"Did you mean all those things you said to me yesterday." Serra asked softly not even looking at him.

"No. Well at least not all." Erk said uncomfortable.

"What did you mean?" Serra asked tucking a strand of hair over her ear.

"Well umm the part where I said that we are not together. The thing is Serra I was in love with someone before I even met you." Erk said softly looking at his hands.

"oh" Serra said softly.

"I'm in love with. With Pricilla and I'm sure she loves me too. I hope I never lead you on. If so, I'm very sorry." Erk said.

"No Erk, you never did. I lead myself on." Serra turned toward him and gave him a hug. "I wish you and Pricilla happiness. And I mean that." Serra said as she let Erk go.

"Thank you Serra." Erk said

"Your welcome. Friends?" Serra said hopefully.

"Of course." Erk said with relief.

"Good! Oh I can't wait, a wedding. I have all these wonderful plans. Oh there is so much to plan for and get ready. I can't wait." Serra said as she raddled on and on about wedding plans.

"Oh great. I should have just kept my mouth shut." Erk said shaking his head and walking away.

"WOMEN OVER BOARD." Kent called from the other side of the ship.

"Really. Is it a mermaid?" Sain asked excitedly as he looked over the railing.

"Of course it's a mermaid. Not. What part of women over board don't you understand? I didn't say mermaid over board did I? Or did I? Did any one here me say mermaid?" Kent asked Sain.

"Whoa there Kent. Lets lay of the coffee ok? And focus on bring up this beautiful water lily" Sain said patting his friend on the back.

Lucius ran up the stairs followed by Raven who had lipstick all over his face and a Rebecca, who had her arms wrapped around his waist still.

"Oh no did she try to kill herself again." Lucius asked.

"WHAT. Are you talking about me buddy." Serra screamed at Lucius

"Thank god, your ok." Lucius said with relief.

"I did not try to kill myself. What do you think I am suicidal?" Serra screamed as she poked Lucius in the chest again.

"Sain, could you come here a moment." Lucius called calmly

"What does Sain have to do with this?" Serra asked glaring at Lucius

"Sain will you watch Serra? Make sure she does no bodily harm to herself." Lucius said and then walked off to help Kent and Raven pull up the girl in the water.

"Yes of course. I will guard Serra and make sure she does not hurt her lovely self. I will die to protect herself from herself." Sain said with a smile.

"WHAT! I don't need anyone to guard me from me. That makes absolutely no sense, and I am not suicidal. ARE you listening Lucius?" Serra screamed after him.

"No he is not. But I am." Sain said wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Get lost. You freak." Serra replied as she followed Lucius to the railing.

"Sain! You're not doing your job. Keep Her away from the railing and water. She has a deadly obsession with water." Lucius ordered Sain.

"That is a lie. I am not obsessed with water." Serra argued.

"This is for your own safety Serra. I am taking you to your room and locking the door there you will be safe until we are on land." Sain said apologetically to Serra as he tossed her over his shoulder and headed for the stairs.

"Oh For crying out loud. Will no one listen to me? Mathew help me? I ORDER YOU TO HELP ME" Serra screamed

"I got to hand it to you Lucius. You have a way with women." Mathew said.

"I know." Lucius replied as the two of them stood there watching Sain carry Serra down the stairs.

**I have not played Fire emblem for awhile so I kind of forgot where the group goes from here and who they run into. So if you could help me I would love it. Thank you again for all the reviews That is what keeps me going.**


	6. A fight and Confusion

**Thank you for the reviews. I think I am going to wrap this story up pretty soon. And skip a few chapters in this game. I cannot remember what happens after they find Leila. I tried to put Erk and Raven into character better but I'm not really sure I did it right. Again thank you for your reviews.**

Serra was busy pacing back and forth in her small room. _How to get out of here, the window. No, I'd fall right into the water. How do I get myself into these messes? Act like a lady. Shut up Lucius, I can do exactly as I please. Whisper of a wind. Yeah right, Lyn can scream and yell all she wants and no one goes after her. Maybe it I was married. Yeah married to Lucius. _Serra was thinking to herself. Suddenly an explosion shook the ship and Serra fell and hit her head knocking herself out.

"What the hell was that?" Kent screamed.

"A ship over there." Sain replied pointing to what looked to be anther pirates ship.

"Bloody hell. Every one knows I rule these seas. Who would dare mess with me." Fargus bellowed as he began ordering his men around.

"The who, would be Nergal." Lyn replied.

"Dart take Ninian down below with Serra." Eliwood orderd.

"What where do I grab her...I don't know where to grab her." Dart questioned as he clumsily picked her up and carried her down stairs.

"Ok let's get into action. Raven and Rebecca. Lucius and Erk" Hector began.

"Why Rebecca why not Kent or Sain." Raven complained.

"Yeah Hector, why do you, always give commands." Eliwood complained.

"Ok, listen, next time, I'll let you be in charge. Will you like that?" Hector asked.

"Ok." Eliwood said with a smile.

"Umm guys. Serra is unconscious, I hope you don't need her for the up coming battle." Dart announced.

"Oh st.elimine. Did she try to kill her self?" Lucius asked very concerned

"No, it appears she fell and hit her head when the ship got hit." Dart answered.

"It's my fault. If anything happens to her…" Lucius began.

"Lucius, don't tell me you care." Raven said.

"No I don't!" Lucius protested.

"Ok enough. We have a battle going on here." Hector said

As soon as he spoke the other ship came next to Farguse's ship and Nergals men began coming aboard.

"Lets kick some ass." Sain said charging his horse forward right at one of the bad guys.

"Wait! I never said to go yet." Hector complained as he ran his axe through a thief.

"One, Two, Three." Sain counted after each person he killed.

"Four, five" Kent counted.

"That's not fair! A Pegasus rider only counts as one. Not two, you don't count the Pegasus." Sain wined.

"Stop wining and focus on the fight." Raven said as he pulled his sword out of a dead thief's body.

"Oh I'm hurt." Sain said as he showed a small red scratch on his arm. "I better see the beautiful lady Pricilla."

"I don't think so. Keep fighting." Raven said pointing his bloody sword at Sain's neck.

"You know what? I feel a lot better now." Sain said with a shaky smile.

Raven and Sain kept fighting side by side. Even though Raven denied caring about what happens to Rebecca, he kept an eye on her. Enough so, that when he turned around, he saw her bowstring break and an enemy Pegasus riding toward her.

"Damn it. Rebecca behind me." Raven yelled jumping over a dead body and bringing his sword up to met the Pegasus rider's lance. Throwing his body into the Pegasus caused it to rear throwing its rider into the water.

"Oh Raven. Thank you. You you ssaved my life." Rebecca stumbled to say.

"Yeah. Your welcome. Now don't go all crazy on me." Raven warned.

"I won't." Rebecca said as she took out another bowstring and restrung her bow. She looked scared out of her wits and stayed closer to Raven.

"We won. We won." Hector said jumping up and down. "We did it. Mm Mm we did it. Break it down." Hector said doing a quick turn and a few dance moves.

"Where does it hurt Sain?" Pricilla asked as she bent over Sain with a healing staff.

"Right here and there." Sain said pointing to his arm and leg.

"There does not appear to be any blood or broken bones." Pricilla said running her hand over his leg.

"He's not hurt." Raven said glaring daggers at Sain.

"Actually I do fell better. Much better thanks." Sain said quickly as he ran.

"I'm going to check on Serra and Ninian. I think Pricilla should come to." Lucius announced as he walked down the stairs of the ship.

Lucius and Pricilla went together into Serra's room. On the floor was Serra stretched out unconscious and Ninian sitting over her with a confused look on her face.

"Ninian are you ok?" Pricilla asked kneeling down next to her.

"Is… is that my name?" Ninian questioned.

"Lucius she has amnesia. I can't cure that." Pricilla said worriedly.

"What about Serra? Can you help her?" Lucius asked. He was sitting crossed leg with Serra in his arms. He gently brushed her hair from her face. Looking at his hand he saw blood. Across her brow was a three-inch cut. Lucius ripped a piece of his robe and pressed it down on the cut.

"No I can't do anything until she wakes up." Pricilla said. "I suggest we bring them up."

Lucius got up and took Serra into his arms gently carrying her upstairs. Pricilla followed behind leading Ninian. Eliwood ran to Ninian and hugged her. He pulled away when he notices she was shaking.

"What's wrong with her?" Eliwood asked Pricilla.

"She has amnesia. She didn't remember her name." Pricilla answered.

Lucius had laid Serra gently on the bench. Pricilla produced a needle and thread. Kneeling beside Serra she proceeded to stitch up the cut on her brow.

"Why…why, have you brought me back, to this place." Ninian whispered in a frightened voice her whole body was trembling.

"What's wrong?" Eliwood asked.

"This place is evil." Ninian whispered pointing to the island that came into view. Her shaking grew so bad she fell to her knees begging. "Don't take me there… please don't take me there."

"Pricilla do something!" Eliwood commanded as he put an arm around Ninians shaking body.

"I can't do anything for her." Pricilla replied calmly as she continued to stitch Serras brow.

"I order you to help Ninian." Eliwood shouted angrily.

"Stop it Eliwood. Serra is in a more serious state than Ninian." Erk said.

Standing up Pricilla took out her healing staff out and healed the scar on Serra's brow. Looking At Serra she now looked as if she was only in a deep sleep her brow was as smooth and clear as if she was never hurt.

"Why is she not awake?" Lucius asked nervously.

"I told you, I can't wake her up. I can only heal her cuts." Pricilla said Apologetically.

"Lord Eliwood , Hector. We have landed on the island. I'll sail back for you in a couple of days. Oh and Dart here would like to join your group." Fargus announced.

"Thank you for your help. Yes we welcome you Dart into our group." Hector said. "Ok everybody lets go ashore."

Eliwood helped Ninian off the ship and onto land. Lucius was gently carrying Serra off. The rest of the group followed behind.

"Lucius set Serra down and get some water. I can at least try to revive her. My only concern is that she might have amnesia. That was a nasty bump on her forehead." Pricilla said to Lucius.

Lucius quickly went for water. As soon as he left Serra began to move.

"Ooh… my head." Serra mumbled sitting up slowly.

"Thank god your ok." Pricilla said.

"Of course I'm alright." Serra mumbled touching her brow lightly.

"Ok now, this I for medical reasons. I am going to ask you a series of Questions. You just answer them to the best of your ability." Pricilla instructed.

Serra just nodded and looked at Pricilla as if she was completely insane.

"Ok who it this?" Pricilla asked pointing to Sain.

"Sain." Serra said rolling her eyes.

"Good. Now what is your name?" Pricilla asked.

"Serra. Ok can we stop this? It's obvious I have not lost my memory. Now where is my husband?" Serra asked looking around for someone.

"Your Husband? What? Your married? Serra I think…" Pricilla began a little confused.

"Of course I'm married. Stop gawking at me and tell me where he went." Serra demanded

"Here is the water. Oh child I'm so glad your awake." Lucius said with relief.

"Oh, there you are my love." Serra said in a husky voice.

"Lucius! Lucius is your husband?" Pricilla asked completely shocked.

"Yes, that's right. Isn't it my darling." Serra said her voice was full of love.

Lucius looked with shock from Serra to Pricilla and back to Serra and then blacked out.

"Is he ok?" Serra asked worriedly as she grabbed Lucius hand.

"Umm… yes. He is just shocked happy, that you are ok." Pricilla quickly said.

"Oh what a loving husband." Serra said with awe.


	7. Married Life

**Thank you so much for the reviews. In response to one of them this is not a Raven Rebecca love story. I just added that in trying to be funny, maybe that wasn't a good idea. I like Rebecca with either Will or Lowen. and Raven needs a Women who'll fight him but thats beside the point. This story is focused mainly on Serra and Lucius. I am glad that some of you think this is funny. In fact when I wrote this one I was laughing as I wrote it.**

**Again thanks for the reviews I think two more chapters and then the story is done. Enjoy!**

Serra and Pricilla where sitting beside Lucius trying to bring him back.

"Hey Pricilla, I need a healer over here. Right now." Hector called from some where in the woods.

"I'll do it Pricilla. You just try and help Lucius." Serra requested.

As soon as Serra took off Lucius began to stir. Sitting up he shook his head.

"Please tell me it was a dream." Lucius said shaking his head.

"What dream?" Raven asked walking up to the two.

"I think you better sit down Raven. This is big." Pricilla advised them.

"Ok what's going on?" Lucius asked rubbing his forehead.

"Serra, apparently thinks she is married. And the husband would be you Lucius." Pricilla said with a shaky smile.

"Why me?" Lucius asked his face ashen.

"Lucius a husband. Who'd of thought?" Raven commented.

"This is not funny Raven. When is she going to be back to normal?" Lucius asked.

"It could be in an hour. It could be a week, month, even a year. Or if she hits her head again." Pricilla answered.

Raven slowly stood up and took his sword out.

"NO Raven. I don't want her hurt." Lucius said laying a hand on Ravens arm.

"Just trying to help." Raven said shrugging.

"What can I do?" Lucius asked Pricilla.

"Well if you argue with Serra, and tell her she is wrong, that could make her worse. So I suggest your play the husband part. Hey you might even like it." Pricilla said smiling.

"If my fellow monks ever find out." Lucius mumbled.

"We'll make sure they won't." Raven said softly his hand caressing the sharp blade.

"NO violence Raven." Lucius reminded him.

Raven just glared.

"One more thing Lucius. Being her husband includes sharing a tent with her." Priscilla reminded him.

"This is so embarrassing." Lucius moaned.

"I'll go around telling everyone to play along with Serra." Priscilla said as she went off.

All of a sudden Serra ran into the picture crying.

"Lucius… I need a hug." Serra sobbed as she flung her arms around a stunned Lucius, and cried into his chest.

"Good luck man." Raven mouthed as he walked off.

"It's… going to be ok… child." Lucius mumbled patting Serra awkwardly on the back.

"Just hold me." Serra sniffled.

"What's wrong?" Lucius asked.

"Mathew's girlfriend is dead. And I… thought…if I ever loose you…I'd die." Serra whispered.

"Uh… You won't die if you loose me… I better go and give Mathew some comforting words." Lucius announced unwrapping Serra's arms from around his waist and practically ran away.

That Night 

Lucius had set up the tent, and was scared to death to spend the night with his 'wife.' Raven and Erk were also there watching Lucius pace back and forth in front of the campfire.

"Raven, Erk. Help me. What if she wants… you know… to?" Lucius stumbled to say.

"Tell her you don't love her." Raven bluntly said.

"I can't say that. I'm supposed to be in love with my 'wife.'" Lucius argued.

"Simple tell her, you both agreed on not having any children." Erk suggested.

"Good. I like that better." Lucius said excitedly.

"Are you coming to bed Lucius?" Serra called from inside the tent.

"Better get in there Lucius, and do your husbandly duty." Erk snickered.

"Give your wife a kiss." Raven joked.

"This is not funny. Nor is it comical." Lucius said as he slowly went toward the tent.

"Hey Lucius. Kiss kiss." Erk said laughing.

"Knock if off guys." Lucius demanded. His face all red.

"What are you waiting for Lucius your 'wife' is waiting?" Raven said smiling.

"I can't do this. I just can't" Lucius half sobbed going back to the campfire and sitting down.

"There's nothing to be nervous about." Erk said.

"It's actually enjoyable." Raven said.

"I remember my first time. I was 17 and she was…" Erk began to reminisce.

"I don't want to hear it." Lucius said covering his ears.

"Lucius. You might even enjoy it." Raven grinned evilly.

"NO absolutely no." Lucius said shaking his head back and forth.

"Sssh." Raven commanded waving his hands.

Soft snores could be heard form inside the tent.

"Oh praise St. Elimine." Lucius said with relief as he headed into the tent.

"Poor guy. Bride fell asleep on the wedding night." Erk said trying to act sad, but instead Raven and him broke down laughing.

**4th Night**

Lucius was again pacing out side his tent.

"Nervous?" Raven asked as he sat down on the ground.

"Yes. I feel like I am taking advantage of her." Lucius replied as he sat down across from Raven

"How did the last couple of nights go?" Raven asked.

"She was fast asleep when I went in. However we sleep on the same cot and in the morning. I'm so ashamed… I had my arms around her." Lucius said softly.

"The feel of a woman brings much comfort." Raven said with wisdom.

"I'm not allowed the comfort of a woman." Lucius reminded him.

"What's going on, Lucius? Oh hello Raven." Serra said. She had stepped out of the tent. She was wearing a white night shirt of Lucius her long leges showing below. Her long pink hair was in braid down her back and wisps of hair framed her face.

"Evening. Lady Serra." Raven said standing up and bowing to the two before walking off.

"Don't you want to stay a little longer Raven?" Lucius called after him. Raven gave no response.

"Come to bed Lucius. The last three days you've gone to bed after I was asleep. I want to talk with you. I can't remember things… about… us." Serra said softly looking down and fiddling with the cuffs of her sleeves.

"Fine child. Get into the tent before you catch cold." Lucius ordered as the two walked in, Lucius pulled off his robe and laid down on the cot. Serra crawled in next to him.

"How did we meet?" Serra asked propping her head on her hand.

"Um… well, we were both walking; on the road… you mistook me for a woman." Lucius said smiling, as he remembered the way Serra had acted.

"No… your to handsome. I would never do that." Serra said smiling.

"Well you did. Anyway, I'm tired let's sleep." Lucius suggested.

"Lucius, why do you never touch me?" Serra asked placing her hand on his chest.

"Child… We both decided we don't want children" Lucius said trying to ignore the warmth of her hand.

"Ok, but you could at least kiss me goodnight." Serra said

"You want me to kiss you good night?" Lucius asked as he half propped himself up with his elbow.

"Yes. That would be nice." Serra whispered softly.

Lucius leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"There." Lucius said smiling at the frown on Serra's face.

Serra leaned in toward Lucius again. She tapped her finger to her lips, smiling wickedly. Lucius paled as her soft lips met his. She slowly kissed him. Lucius found himself kissing her back; his hand went to her waist, drawing her in closer. Lucius had no idea touching a women could be so pleasant. When the kiss ended Serra looked at Lucius with surprise.

"Do you see now why I don't touch you?" Lucius said angrily.

"Yes. I do love. Good night." Serra said as she turned on her side and went to sleep.

"Good night." Lucius whispered and fell asleep.

**5th Night**

Again Lucius was pacing up, and down the rows of tents, not wanting to go to his tent.

"Lucius. That's the 2nd time you've been by." Raven said from his seat by the campfire.

"I have sinned." Lucius said sitting down next to Raven.

"You… did you" Raven began to ask a little startled.

"Worse. Much, much, worse. I kissed her." Lucius moaned

"That's not bad." Raven said.

"No, it gets worse. I enjoyed it. And… I… kissed her back." Lucius said staring at his hands in shame.

"Oh" Raven said looking at his friend.

"What's it like Raven… I mean to love someone?" Lucius asked staring into the fire.

"I don't love anyone Lucius. Never have." Raven said tossing a stick into the fire.

"I thought you and Rebecca. Well you saved her… I assumed." Lucius said confused.

"No. She's just a child. And I'll protect anyone who I'm commanded to protect." Raven explained. "I need a woman who will fight one that will not cower in fear." Raven said with a far away smile on his face.

"Some one like, Karla perhaps. She positively frightens every man she passes." Lucius commented.

"Wait a minute. We're not talking about my problems. Do you love her?" Raven asked changing the subject.

"We talk at night, and… well, I don't know. I actually enjoy her company. Is that love?" Lucius asked looking at Raven.

"I don't know. I've never been in love before. Never really held a conversation with a women either." Raven pondered.

"Thanks for listening to me Raven. Good night." Lucius said

Getting up and walking into the dark toward his tent. Leaving Raven to stare at the fire. Taking a breath Lucius walked into his tent. Serra was sitting on the cot tears flowing down her face.

"What's wrong?" Lucius asked with concern as he knelt beside her.

"I can't… remember… nothing, like our wedding day... family." Serra said as the tears continued to flow. "Something that important…I can't remember."

_Poor child this whole charade is confusing her even more. _Lucius thought.

"I just remember waking up after I hit my head, and loving you. More than anything in this world. I even lost my wedding ring…I don't remember anything, about your family. Serra sniffed.

"Ok, well I was born in Etruria." Lucius began.

"I knew it! That, gorgeous blond hair. Where else would you be from? I can be such an idiot." Serra said brightening up tears and sorrows forgotten.

"…not all Etrurians have blond hair…" Lucius began.

"What rank is your family. Barons? Counts?" Serra asked excitedly as she leaned forward in anticipation.

"Child. I am… a commoner. My father was a solider fro hire. He died… when I was three. My mother died shortly after, and I was sent to the orphanage for several years." Lucius said as he began to change for bed.

"Dear child. Why are you crying again?" Lucius said exasperated that a woman could break down and cry all the time.

"No… you don't understand… I mean. I was raised in a convent." Serra wept.

"Oh?" Lucius said a little confused, as he put an arm around her shaking shoulders.

"Like you… I grew up in a strange sad place… I understand… What it was like." Serra explained.

"Child? Surely we two who have suffered so much. Were meant to meet. Destined by Saint Elimine. A am grateful to her fro bring you… to my side." Lucius said kissing the top of her head. His heart went out to her. _This poor misunderstood child just needed someone to love her._

"Lucius I , too am grateful that I found you. The last battle is tomorrow, promise me you'll try to stay safe? That you won't leave my side." Serra pleaded to him.

"I promise child… now sleep" Lucius sad as the two pulled the covers up and fell asleep.


	8. Last Fight

**I can't believe I keep misspelling Priscilla's name. Almost done two more chapters. Thanks for the Reviews.**

The air was crisp, and the whole camp was up early. Lyn, Eliwood and Hector were at the center of the crowd. Everyone was scared and on edge. Even Sain who usually tried to great every girl that woke up in the morning was grim. Lucius and Serra stood side by side looking quite like husband and wife.

"Well it comes to this. Our last battle. I don't need to remind you that if we don't win, the world as we know, it will be gone." Hector said gravely.

A small sob escaped Florina.

"I don't mean to scare any of you. I'll be picking the best men and women. No offense to anyone. The three of us will be there to fight along side our comrades. We each choose a group of people. You are not obligated to come with us, in fact I don't want you to risk your life." Hector said then looked over at Lyn.

"I ask that Rath, Sain, and Kent join me in the battle." Lyn said looking across to all of them.

"You need never ask for my help. I willingly give my allegiance to you." Rath said.

"I will guard you my lovely flower, with my life." Sain said with a sweeping bow.

"I gladly will help." Kent said.

"Thank you guys." Lyn said then she looked at Eliwood.

"I ask that Jaffar, Erk, Priscilla, and Karel." Eliwood said.

"…" Jaffar said nodding his head.

"Of course." Erk said.

"I will gladly lend my help." Pricilla said smiling

"My blade thirsts for blood." Karel said smiling evilly.

"Ok I guess it is my tern. Raven, Karla, and Lucius, Serra. I would be honored to have your help." Hector said.

"Yes." Raven said.

"I am ready to fight." Karla said swinging her sword.

"I'll go where ever Lucius goes." Serra said looking at Lucius with admiration.

"Yes we'll both go." Lucius said trying not to look at Serra who was trying to catch his eye.

"Excellent be brave and fight hard now lets go." Hector said.

The fighting was fierce. However Sain was still competing against Kent.

"Kent you're cheating. Morphs count for two not three." Sain corrected Kent.

"Shut up Sain, and catch up." Kent said swinging his sword against another morph.

Karel and Jaffar were getting high off of the killings.

"…" Jaffar said cutting down another enemy.

"Jaffar you fight well. But that one was mine, stay away from my kill." Karel said pointing his blade at Jaffar's throat.

"Karel we are all on the same team." Erk said angrily.

"Stay out of it mage boy." Karel said turning on Erk.

"Erk don't push Karel." Priscilla warned.

"Stop snapping at me Priscilla." Erk growled.

"Stop it. Stay alert don't let Nergal win. We can only win if we work together." Eliwood ordered.

Meanwhile Raven stepped in to help Karla out when it looked like she was being over powered. Instead of thanks Raven got chewed out.

"I don't need any man protecting me. You have some nerve interfering with me when I fight. Your lucky I don't kill you right now!" Karla shouted at Raven.

"You looked like you were in trouble." Raven mumbled.

"I am never in trouble, and if I were I certainly, won't need a man, to help me out." Karla spat then turned and ran back into the fighting.

"I think am in… Na I must have been hit on the head or something." Raven said before running back into the fight.

Not too far away from where Karla and Raven where fighting Lucius was having some problems. A mage used a fire spell at Lucius. Lucius had tried to dodge it but his long blond hair caught fire. Raven noticed and was fast in acting. Taking out his blade he cut Lucius's hair short.

"My hair!" Lucius said in shock looking at the charred remains of his long hair.

"I warned you to tie your hair back Lucius." Raven reminded him.

"Lucius, are you ok? Your beautiful hair" Serra called running across the floor toward them. Oblivious to the Morph that was coming for her

"Serra stop. Stop." Lucius screamed as he tried to get a spell ready to take the morph down.

"I have it Lucius just get her out of here." Raven said charging the morph.

Lucius ran at Serra and shoved her down. Serra fell and hit her head knocking her, again unconscious. Lucius raised his hand and threw a spell at the morph killing it instantly.

"We won. We won. We did it, hm, hm, we did it. Break it down." Hector said running around dancing. "I have saved the world."

"What, we all helped!" Lyn said angrily.

"Ok fine. We all saved the world." Hector said glaring at her. "Happy now?"

"Yes." Lyn said with a smug look on her face.

Lucius had picked Serra up. She was still out and carried her to the healer's tent Priscilla set up.

"Is she going to be ok?" Lucius asked worriedly.

"I am going to have to ask you to leave Lucius. So I can examine her." Priscilla said.

Lucius walked out.

"Is she ok?" Raven asked.

"I don't know. I'm a little scared that she will get her memory back and hate me for playing her." Lucius said worriedly.

Priscilla walked out of the tent a worried look on her face. "She's awake and fine."

"Praise St.Elimen that she is well. Let me see her." Lucius said smiling as he tried to go into the tent.

"Wait Lucius! She gained her memory back. And she remembers, everything about being your wife. She knows she is not your wife and … She does not want to see you." Priscilla said sadly.

"No. She wouldn't say that. I want to see her. CHILD PLEASE LET ME Explain." Lucius yelled trying to force his way past Priscilla.

"Lucius give her time. She does not want to see you right now." Raven said restraining Lucius. "Let's go back to your tent. We'll see her tomorrow." Raven lead Lucius away.

Priscilla and Erk went back into the tent.

"He really wants to see you Serra." Priscilla began.

"No I can't bear to look him in the face. He must hate me for what I put him through. I remember kissing him. Forcing him to kiss me. I can't face him." Serra moaned into her hands.

"Serra he does not blame you. You hurt him more by not seeing him." Erk said sitting next to her.

"I know what to do. I want to leave tonight." Serra said suddenly her face brightening up.

"What are you talking about?" Erk asked.

"I want you Erk and Priscilla. To take me back home. I don't want to face the camp. Please take me back." Serra pleaded to the two.

"Fine we'll leave tonight. But I am going to tell Hector that we are leaving." Erk said standing up.

"Ok but don't let Lucius find out." Serra said in a whisper.

That night Erk Priscilla and Serra left Hectors group and escorted Serra back to the convent. The next morning was a sad one for Lucius when he found out that Serra had left with out even saying good bye.

"Are you going to go after her?" Raven asked

"No. She wouldn't want that. Instead I'm going back to the monastery. Bury myself in my work and hopefully find forgiveness for what I have done." Lucius said his face hard.

"I'm going to miss you my friend." Raven said gravely.

"I shall miss you also Lord Raven." Lucius replied giving his best friend a hug.

"Let me tell you something Lucius. I don't know what love feels like, or what it sounds like. But I do know what it looks like Lucius. I do know what it looks like, and you my friend, have that look. Take care of yourself." And with those words of advice, Raven headed off, leaving Lucius to ponder his words.


	9. One Year Later

**In response to the last two reviews I got no that was not the last chapter though my friend and I argued about it. We decided to leave the ending to you make sure you read the end of this chapter and submit your answer in the review.**

ONE YEAR LATER

The sun was warm and friendly on Serras back. She was on her hands and knees pulling weeds in the rose garden. Her long pink hair was in a bun at the nap of her neck. A straw hat kept the sun from her face. Since coming back to the abbey her whole attitude had changed. Mother Superior was very pleased. You could say Serra grew up in that one year in Hectors army.

"Sister Serra you surprise me. You don't sneak out to go skinny dipping in the lake, or flirt with that cute monk that comes to buy our herbs. Now you love the garden." Dain commented kneeling down next to Serra with the watering can.

Dain and Serra had been partners in crime since they were ten. Dain had black hair and blue eyes that could break a man's heart in a second.

"Since I was in Hectors group, I've missed the outdoors." Serra said straitening up and looking at the wall that surrounded the abbey.

"I think it's more than that. You've been moping around. You're in love." Dain said shaking her finger at her.

"No. You know me Dain I'm in love with every man I meet." Serra said turning her face away because it was turning pink.

"Well someone defiantly misses you. A messenger just came with a letter for you." Dain said waving a letter in front of Serra's nose.

"For me." Serra said excitedly as she snatched it from Dains out stretched hand and began ripping it open.

"Well read it aloud. We are so sheltered here that I crave info from the outside." Dain said dramatically throwing herself on the ground her long black hair fanning out.

"Dear Serra

You are invited to join the union of Erk and Priscilla in marriage. You are also in the wedding party as a bride's maid. EVERY ONE will be there.

Sincerely

Priscilla and Erk"

"A wedding! How exciting. I'm sure Mother Superior will allow us to go. That's right, I want to go too you have all the fun. I'm going to ask." Dain announced as she got up and ran inside.

Serra just sat and looked at the letter. Everyone was in capital letters. So that meant Lucius would be there. Serras hear began beating fast. _I can't breath, I'll see Lucius_. Serra though a smile formed on her face as she remembered his strong arms pulling her out of the stream. The way his lips felt on hers. Even when he called her a child or told everyone she was suicidal around water. She loved him. She loved Lucius. But could she do it. Could she leave the abbey for him? Leave Dain and her sisters. Was her love for Lucius strong enough?

"Mother superior said yes." Dain screamed.

_Only on way to find out. I'm coming Lucius._

A WEEK LATER

"I don't see her." Priscilla said pulling the lacy curtains aside and looking out at the crowd of people.

"I sent the invitation." Rebecca said shaking out her green maid of honor dress.

"What about Lucius's invitation?" Priscilla asked as she scanned the crowd below.

"Yes Raven went personally and invited Lucius. I am not wearing this, it is wrong on so many levels. First the high heels I can not walk in. And this." Karla said waving her hand at the low cut green dress.

"Hey the only reason your in this wedding is because your with Raven." Rebecca said angrily waving her flowers at Karla.

"I am not with Raven. And Priscilla chose me as a bride's maid." Karla said angrily as she grabbed her blade from a nearby chair and pointing it at Rebecca's neck. "Want to say anything else?"

"No am good." Rebecca said wincing.

"She's here. She came let the wedding begin." Priscilla shouted running out of the room her whit wedding gown flowing around her elegantly. Then came Rebecca, who was visible trying to trip Karla down the stairs and almost succeeding too because of Karla's high heels.

"You look lovely Priscilla." Serra gushed hugging Priscilla. She was also wearing a green dress.

"I was afraid my last bride's maid was not coming." Priscilla said smiling.

"Oh and this is Dain." Serra introduced.

"Hey who is that red head over there by the wedding gifts." Dain asked. Pointing at Mathew who was a little to close to the expensive wedding gifts.

"That's Mathew someone better go over there and make sure he's not stealing again." Rebecca said.

"I'll go." Dain said and headed over before anyone could say anything.

"Is she a cleric?" Priscilla asked.

"Yep. Oh hello Rebecca Karla." Serra said finally acknowledging them.

"Stow it." Karla said limping past.

"Ok Karla and Raven will walk down. Rebecca and Lowen. And you and Lucius" Priscilla said smiling. "Ok let's begin."

Raven stepped out from a room nodded his head to Serra smiling slyly as he walked over to Karla and offered his arm. Karla unsteadily on her high heels took his arm and glared at him.

"Don't get used to this. I don't usually depend on a man for any help." Karla said pinching his arm as they proceeded out of the manor and beginning the ceremony.

Next Lowen walked out offered his arm to Rebecca and proceeded after.

"DO you want me to lead Lowen? It looks like you can't see. I thought I told you to get a hair cut." Rebecca lectured as they walked.

"I did get a hair cut." Lowen replied.

"You did!" Rebecca said in shock.

Serra held her breath as she stared at the door waiting for Lucius to come. The door handle turned and opened and out came Lucius. He stood there and looked at her then offered his arm. Serra took his arm and they proceeded to walk slowly.

"Lucius I..." Serra said trying to find the words to tell him how she felt.

"Why did you leave with out saying goodbye?" Lucius asked in a whisper looking straight ahead.

"Because… I was ashamed of what I put you through." Serra said softly.

"I was never mad at you." Lucius replied.

"Lucius I have to tell you…" before she could explain they parted Serra next to Rebecca and Karla and Lucius next to Raven and Lowen.

During the wedding vows. The exchanging of rings and the kiss. Serra and Lucius never broke eye contact. Even after Erk and Priscilla ran down the lane hand in hand husband and wife. Even after everyone left they just stared at each other. Gaining courage Serra took a step forward toward Lucius. They met in the spot where Erk and Priscilla had exchanged vows.

"Lucius. I'm sorry. I got scared and ran." Serra said looking at Lucius.

"I know you did. I've missed you Serra more than you'll ever know." Lucius said hugging Serra tightly.

"You said my name." Serra said pulling away and smiling up at him.

"You've earned it. You have grown into a lovely woman." Lucius said softly as he leaned down slowly.

"Don't you think I've earned a reward?" Serra whispered their lips so close she could hardly stand it.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Lucius whispered as his lips touched hers. Serra moaned as his pulled her closer. Serra put her arms around his neck running her fingers through his short blond hair sending shivers down his spine.

"BROTHER LUCIUS. What is going on? Serra." Renault yelled angrily as he pulled Dain along. "I can't believe it you're up to your old tricks again Serra."

"Sorry Serra. I just couldn't help myself he's so devilishly handsome one little kiss couldn't hurt." Dain said in a sad voice her hair was visible messy and her lipstick smeared.

Lucius and Serra jumped apart. Serras face was pink and Lucius was bright red.

"Come I have a carriage out back you are both going back to the abbey and Mother Superior will have a letter on your behavior." Renault said grabbing Serras arm and dragging her and Dain to the carriage.

"But... Lucius." Serra began but Renault had already shut the door of the carriage.

"Lucius do you realize what you've done this could get you removed if you don't beg forgiveness for this sin." Renault lectured.

"It is not a sin to love." Lucius replied.

"I'm going to ask you a question. If you give up your position for her are you sure Serra will do the same for you?" Renault asked gravely.

"What's going on?" Raven asked walking in and noticing the pained expression on Lucius face.

"It's ok Raven. I'm doing something I should have done a year ago when we last spoke. Renault that's what love does it makes you put trust in others. I know she will go through a month's time of reflection on her actions before she gives her answer. I will wait for Serra and at the end of the month ask her to be my wife." Lucius said.

"I take it that you're leaving the monastery." Renault said sadly.

"Yes I am leaving." Lucius said as he took off his cross and holy book and with shaky hands gave them to Renault.

"May you find happiness Lucius." Renault said before he turned around and left.

"What now Lucius?" Raven asked.

"Now I wait. I just hope I have not asked too much of her." Lucius said nervously.

"She loves you Lucius. I can see it on her face when she looks at you." Raven said.

"I just hope love is strong enough for her to leave the safety she has always had." Lucius said.

"If she's not, she doesn't deserve you." Raven reasoned.

"Or I don't deserve her." Lucius replied.

"I'll wait with you my friend." Raven said giving Lucius a playful punch in the arm "Loosen up she'll come back to you. She already did once. She'll be back again. Come on lets wish my sister and new brother in law good luck on their new life together." Raven suggested as the two headed for the party.

**What do you think should Serra give up the abbey for Lucius?**

**Or should she stay and Lucius kill himself over the grief of losing her? And then Serra hearing that Lucius killed himself decided to prove her suicidal rumors true and drown herself in water. Hey another Romeo and Juliet.**

**You decide in the reviews.**


	10. Happy ending

**Ok Ok happy ending I was going to do one any way because I love Lucius and Serra pairings I am just sad that I am done with this story. I now have to think what to write next.**

It had been a month since Serra and Lucius had been caught in each others arms. That month was the worst thing that Serra ever went through. Apparently it was not Dains first offense since Serra had been gone on with Hectors army. In fact Dain had been missing from the abbey for at least half a year. Serra had finally got the courage to ask Dain what she was doing.

"I hate this. Locked in this room to reflect on my badness I won't stay." Dain ranted pacing around the small room where they were to be reflecting on their sins.

"Dain Mother Superior said that you had been missing for about a year. Where were you?" Serra asked she was sitting by the window looking out at the garden.

"Um… that's none of your business." Dain said crossly.

"And why did Priscilla ask me if you were a cleric?" Serra asked.

"Why should I tell you anything while you were gallivanting around the country playing wife to a monk and flirting with Erk?" Dain accused.

"How did you know that? I never told anyone." Serra said in shock standing up and looking at Dain. "You followed me. You did."

"No. I don't know what you're talking about." Dain said crossing her arms and turning away.

Before Serra could ask anything else, a sister came to take them in front of the sisters to beg for forgiveness.

"Are you going to ask for forgiveness?" Serra asked as they followed the sister down the hallway.

"No. I did so once I won't do it again." Dain said.

Silently the two walked in front of Mother superior with their eyes to the floor.

"I am very disappointed in you both. Not only have I received a letter for Serra but one for you also Dain. I now know where you were for that year that you went missing. Pretending to be a commoner, and then enlisting in a army as a tactician. To help promote war. Shame on you. If it had not been for Renault recognizing you at the abbey I would never have known."

"What you were the Tactician. The red haired tactician in Hectors army? You dyed your hair. Do you know what that does to your hair? It dries it out, unless you put conditioner in" Serra said in shock.

"I know exactly what you mean Serra. It did a number on my roots." Dain replied back.

"Keep your mouth shut Serra. This is no time for a lesson on hair care. You Serra shock me the most. Kissing a monk. For shame. What have you two to say for yourself?" Mother Superior said.

"I am proud of what I have done I helped save this world. You should be thanking me not condemning me." Dain said looking Mother Superior straight in the eye. "I am leaving the Abbey." And with that Dain turned and walked out.

"I do hope that you Serra have more since than that. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Serra stood there looking at her fellow friends those she grew up with. She had a month to reflect on her bad ways. But all she could do was see Lucius's face feel his smooth lips on her skin. Listen to his lectures on how a lady should act. Deep in her heart she knew what to do knowing she would hurt a lot of people with her answer.

"Mother Superior I thought hard this month on what I did. I hurt a lot of people, done some awful things, and said some cruel things to others. And I am sorry. But I am not sorry for loving Lucius and in this month I find I love him more than I ever did before. I miss him and I hope he misses me also he is a great friend to me who never betrayed my trust though I am sure I deserved it. And for that I am not sorry." Serra said raising her head with pride.

When her statement was finished every one turned their back on her. Her long pink hair was cut short to the middle of her back. Her garments were stripped form her body and she was given dark blue clothes to wear. With out a word they escorted her out of the convent and shut the gates behind her.

Serra turned and grasped the cold iron bars and stared at what had been home. She felt her heart breaking up inside. With much strength she turned her back on her past. Standing not too far from her was Lucius. When she looked up Lucius was smiling at her. She was speechless for once in her life. For the moment it was enough just to look at him to be aware of his clean woodsy smell. His short rich golden yellow hair was a hallo of bright sunshine. There were fine laugh lines at the corners of his blue eyes. His face was tanned his body slim with the promise of strong warm embrace. She felt a shiver run down her back bone and a surge of pure joy. Joy that this man the one she had fought with, laughed with and in the end given up the abbey for to be with him. Taking a step toward him she felt a soothing feeling that every thing would be ok.

Lucius watched Serra. Her whole look had changed. She originally had 5 feet long hair was now cut to the middle of her back. Her sacred beads that jingled on her belt were missing. She wore a light blue tunic that was as long as her legs with slit up to her knees she wore a blue jerkin over it and a black cord belt around her waste. She was a beautiful as ever. However she wore a frown on her face.

"Serra what is it. Why the confused look? I gave it up. I gave it up to be with you." Lucius said softly

Serra looked up into his face and felt her legs turn to mush.

"Lucius I love you." Serra said smiling at him.

"I waited a month for you Serra and in that month I wrote a song on how I feel." Lucius said.

"Oh no." Raven groaned he was sitting on the curb.

"I know you like my singing Raven. But this song is for you Serra." Lucius said with a big smile. Out of no where Sain stepped out with a violin. Kent had a guitar. And Lowen was on the drums. A few of their close friends Mathew, Lyn, Hector, Eliwood, Erk Priscilla, and Raven stood listening.

"Never knew, I could feel like this. Like I never seen the sky before." Lucius sang as his arm swept up to the sky. "Every day I love you more than this. Listen to my heart can you hear it sing, telling me to give you everything. Seasons may change, winter to spring. But I love you, until my dying day."

At that moment Sain broke out with a wicked violin solo. His green hair was wiping back and forth really fast as he danced around with the music. Next Lowen had a drum solo right after, his green hair flying up and down. Serra tried not to laugh at the little scene. Feeling the music move her Serra went with it.

"Suddenly the world seems like such a perfect place. Suddenly it moves in such a perfect grace." Serra sang to Lucius as she danced over to his side and took his hands in hers.

Together they sang. "Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste. There's no mountain to high no river to wide. Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side." The two had been swing around in a circle when Lucius stopped and turned serious.

"But I love you" Lucius sang softly sweeping a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I love you." Serra sang back tears glistening in her eyes.

"I love you until the end of time." Lucius sang as he hugged her to him.

"AAAA. Hold me Mathew." Dain said grabbing Mathew and hugging him

"Where did you come from?" Mathew asked with a confused look on his face.

"Hey it's that tactician. Only you had red hair." Sain said excitedly.

"I know I know. Dying your hair dries it out." Dain said to Sain.

"Dain did I ever tell you that you look beautiful with black hair?" Sain said.

"You said that when my hair was red also." Dain said rolling her eyes.

"But I mean it this time." Sain said in a deep manly voice.

"Ok. Anyway congratulations Serra and Lucius I always knew you too would be good together. Just like how I and Mathew were meant to be." Dain said.

"Ok I better be going." Mathew said running into a near by alley.

"He's just shy." Dain said as she hugged Serra and then chased after Mathew.

"She is a cleric?" Lucius asked.

"Was a cleric." Serra corrected him.

"Kind of reminds me of you." Lucius said. "There is something I need to ask you." Getting on one knee Lucius gently took Serra's hand in his. "Serra will you marry me? Be my wife."

Serra smiled down at Lucius "Yes… Yes I would be proud to be your wife." Tears of joy ran down her face as she pulled him up and hugged him tightly.

Renault came forward from the crowd of friends and performed the wedding ceremony. Priscilla and Erk stood there Priscilla crying her eyes out and Erk think how glad that Serra had someone else to bother now. Raven and Karla stood there also, Karla rolling her eyes at the touching scene before them. Sain not knowing which girl to bother next decided on Florina. Florina was sobbing into Sain's handkerchief over the touching scene.

After Lucius and Serra had kissed Lucius whispered to Serra.

"I'll love you until the day I die." Lucius said.

"I love you to Lucius." Serra said.

And with that the two turned around hand in hand to meet their new future together.

_**THE END** _

Snakefeather _ I also agree with you there needs to be more stories that do not make fun of Lucius and take him more serious._

_Author of the dark: I finished the story now you need to finish your Serra and Lucius story._

**I just want to thank you all for the reviews Thank you thank you thank you**


End file.
